La Tienda del Gato
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: El idilio Ken Omi toma otro rumbo y aparece un nuevo rival. Actualizado.
1. Default Chapter

Kari : Hola, soy yo otra vez, pero ahora incursionando en una nueva serie llamada Weiss Kreuz, que si están leyendo este fic es porque ya la conocen. Espero que, este, mi primer fic de esos guapos y sexis bishounens, no los decepcione. Tengo mucho interés de difundir aunque sea un poquito este maravilloso anime, que estoy segura, dentro de no mucho tiempo será muy popular. ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Shounen ai. Ahora si, a leer...  
  
UN DIA LLUVIOSO (la verdad no se me ocurrió otro titulo)  
  
Era un día frió en la ciudad de Tokio, había estado lloviendo todo el día y por ende, hasta las más obstinadas fans de aquellos cuatro guapos y sexis floristas, parecían haberse abstenido de visitar la Tienda del Gato, ese día.  
  
¡Oye, Omi! – le decía Youji al joven que colocaba flores en un arreglo– ¿Que te hiciste el día de hoy?  
  
Nada – contesto algo extrañado por el comentario de su amigo -¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Es que el día de hoy te ves muy bien – sonríe lujuriosamente en tanto se acerca a donde el más joven – te ves, suculento, delicioso... exquisito –se acerca al oído del otro cuando dice lo último.  
  
¡No digas tonterías! - Omi, por supuesto, se hizo a un lado para deshacerse de Youji, dirigiéndose a otro punto de la tienda para continuar arreglando las flores.  
  
No son tonterías –vuelve a acercarse a Bombay – de verdad que el día de hoy estas... riquísimo –dice sensualmente.  
  
Ya cállate! Y deja de molestarme –Omi ya estaba sonrojado por los comentarios del mayor.  
  
¿Por qué no me dejas darte una probadita? – continuaba Kodou con el acoso.  
  
¡Basta, Youji! ¡Deja en paz al chico!– Ken al fin intervino en defensa de Omi, había estado escuchando todo, solo que no había querido intervenir, pero la situación ya lo tenía exasperado.  
  
Ah!, estabas aquí –dijo sarcástico el de cabello largo – Si, bueno, discúlpame Ken, pero es que si tu no te decides a decirle a Omi que lo amas, yo no voy a desaprovechar mi oportunidad.  
  
Al pobre Ken que se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas con ese comentario, no supo que contestar, deseo nunca haber metido su cuchara en donde no lo llamaban. ¡Tragame tierra! Es lo que hubiera querido decir, de no haber estado ahí Omi.  
  
¡AY! ¡Por mi has lo que te plazca! –dijo muy molesto quitándose el mandil y arrojándolo al rostro de Youji, para luego salir con rumbo al almacén.  
  
Ya vez, lo hiciste enojar –regaño Omi  
  
Ah, si, en que estábamos angelito – dijo mirándolo maliciosamente. Y comenzó a corretearlo por toda la tienda, hasta que por fin lo acorralo en una esquina.  
  
Dejame, Youji! ¡¿Estas loco o qué?! –le grito Bombay a Kodou cuando este parecía querer besarlo.  
  
¡Basta de juegos Kodou! Deja tranquilo al muchacho y ponte a enamorar señoras para que compren flores– Aya había aparecido y estaba molesto por el escándalo en la tienda.  
  
De inmediato Youji dejo en paz a Omi.  
  
¡Señor, si señor!-dijo el rubio de cabello largo tomando una pose de militar.  
  
Aya por su parte, coloco la maceta que traía en las manos, junto a las flores de fresita.  
  
Ya seguiremos otro día –le guiño un ojo el mayor a el joven y volvio a sus actividades, de trabajo, claro.  
  
¡Omi! –Ahora el líder de los Weiß se dirigió al menor, que ya esperaba un regaño por parte del mayor - Quieres mover esos pececitos y ponerte a trabajar –para nada dijo aquello con un tono dulce, al contrario, parecía molesto.  
  
Si, si Aya -de inmediato volvió a sus quehaceres.  
  
¿En dónde esta Hidaka? –pregunto Aya notando la ausencia de Ken.  
  
Ah, no se, creo que en el almacén –dijo Youji con desgano.  
  
En tanto en un rincón del almacén, Ken estaba sentado entre unas cajas grandes, escobas y regaderas.  
  
¡Estúpido Youji! Por qué tuvo que decir eso –estaba aun muy molesto por los comentarios de su compañero - ¡Maldición! Ahora qué va a pensar Omi. Nada le da derecho a ese casanova de andar proclamando mis sentimientos. Y pensar que creí haberlos disimulado bien. De seguro ahora Omi...  
  
Ken, ¿estas aquí? – pregunto una voz familiar.  
  
El castaño vio parado en la puerta al pelirrojo.  
  
Enseguida voy a trabajar -  
  
Aya se acerco –Ese Kodou te molesto a ti también ¿verdad? – pregunto  
  
Se lo dijo a Omi el muy... – realmente estaba alterado – ahora con que cara voy a ver a Bombay.  
  
Youji solo esta jugando – dijo el otro  
  
¡Eso es lo peor! Porque yo si lo quiero de verdad – exclamo.  
  
Entonces recuerda esto –añadió Aya – si no se lo dices, tarde o temprano, Youji o alguien más vendrá y se lo llevará –dicho eso, el pelirrojo recogió una flores de genciana y regreso a la tienda.  
  
Por fin, Ken se decidió a volver a su trabajo, pero en todo tiempo trato de evitar cualquier contacto con Tsukiyono, hecho que no paso desapercibido para el más joven, ni para el líder de Weiß, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.  
  
Youji –rompió el silencio Aya –necesito que me acompañes al almacén a traer unos arreglos.  
  
Mejor que vaya Ken –dijo mirando al dueño del nombre.  
  
Youji, no te lo vuelvo a repetir – dijo el pelirrojo con su característico tono serio y frió.  
  
Bien, bien – se resigno el de cabello largo y salio tras el otro.  
  
Omi entonces, tomo la palabra.  
  
Ken – llamo a su compañero. Este, al escucharlo, se estremeció.  
  
Dime -  
  
¿Qué te pasa? El día de hoy no has hablado, tu no eres así – se acerco al motociclista.  
  
Ken estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.  
  
No, no me pasa nada. Estoy bien, gracias –simulo una sonrisa.  
  
Si es por lo que dijo Youji... –  
  
Al escuchar aquello al pobre Ken se le retorcieron los intestinos.  
  
No le hagas caso –continuo Omi –ya sabes que ese tipo esta loco y le gusta andar inventando cosas.  
  
Ken se quedo sorprendido, al parecer, Tsukiyono había tomado todo como una broma. De pronto, se sintió menos nervioso, claro, solo hasta cuando volvió la cabeza para ver al menor y noto que este lo observaba tranquilamente. Ken sintió un rubor recorrer todo su rostro cuando contemplo debajo de aquel sedoso cabello color miel, unos enormes, brillantes y preciosos ojos azules que reflejaban su imagen. Sintió el impulso de abrazar a ese tan hermoso niño que tenía en frente. Pero lo más que pudo hacer fue correr a otro punto de la tienda para evitar cometer una locura.  
  
Aya: ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo? ¡Qué chafa!  
Kari : Tenme paciencia, es mi primer fic sobre ustedes. Chicas, por fa, dejen reviews si leyeron mi fic me gustaría saber qué les pareció. Acepto CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS y sugerencias.


	2. Tiempo de reflexionar

Como que el capitulo anterior me quedo medio vulgar, por lo que ahora, en el siguiente haré gala de mis habilidades poéticas, (ja, como si las tuviera) es decir, trataré de hacer más exquisito este capitulo. Valsed, ya corregí el fic y lo puse donde debía. Es que soy nueva y no sabia. Oopss!

TIEMPO DE REFLEXION

La tarde siguió igual, sin un alma que fuera a pararse al local de los gatitos, era muy extraño que esto pasara pues, dicha tienda era lo bastante popular en las calles de Tokio como para pasar desapercibido.

Todo era diferente aquel día para Ken. Tenía menos trabajo que de costumbre, ya había acomodado, tocado y retocado tanto los arreglos florales que estos ya comenzaban a maltratarse. Suspiro profundamente y fue a sentarse a un rincón del local, junto a la enorme ventana que daba hacia la calle. Sus pensamientos empezaron a perderse en algún lugar fuera de la florería junto con la lluvia que caía. Súbitamente su conciencia le dijo que el día era perfecto; Aya se encontraba en el almacén y casi no se aparecía por la tienda; Hacia ya un rato que Youji se había escabullido escaleras arriba para evitar trabajar; por el contrario, Omi había bajado su lap top para trabajar, mejor dicho, perder el tiempo navegando en la red a falta de algo mejor que hacer. El cielo oscuro y las constantes gotas de lluvia que iban a pegar al cristal, le hicieron saber a Ken que estaban de su lado y que esta, debía ser su oportunidad.

Cuando hubo comprendido esto no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al chico que se encontraba en el otro extremo del cuarto. ¡Cielos! ¡Es tan hermoso!, se decía Ken, esa delgada figura, esas piernas larga y blancas, sus manos delicadas, su rostro tan angelical decorado con aquellos grandes y preciosos ojos azules que de vez en cuando eran ocultados por aquel sedoso cabello que desprendía un agradable olor a fresitas y esa boquita perfectamente delineada y rosada, parecía un fruto en plena madurez delicioso y suculento. Ken se sorprendio a sí mismo, perdidamente enamorado de aquel chico de pantaloncillos cortos.

Su embelesamiento quedo roto cuando Omi giro la vista hacia el motociclista y, lejos de sorprenderse por la manera en como este lo miraba, le dirigió una muy calida sonrisa a la vez que entre cerraba sus bellos ojos. Inevitablemente, Ken se ruborizo y devolvió solo una tímida mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

Hay algo bueno en la red? – pregunto Ken intentando romper el silencio.

Pues no mucho, solo noticias de desastre en todo el mundo pero nada sin importancia – bromeo el menor.

Ah! – El castaño estaba aun tan perdido por la presencia de Omi que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la broma de este - ¿y que dice de estas lluvias? Porque, de seguir así deberemos cambiar de empleo.

Si pues, dicen que las lluvias continuarán esta semana, por cierto ciclón cerca de las costas – dijo mirando el monitor del computador.

Ah! – Ken parecía darle por su lado a su compañero. Lo cierto era que estaba tratando de armarse de valor, a la vez que intentaba descifrar la manera de decirle toda la verdad a Tsukiyono.

¿Qué sucede Ken? –

Eh? – Omi lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

¿No vas a decírmelo? –

Decirte ¿qué? – el corazón de Hidaka ya comenzaba a agitarse nuevamente, ¿será acaso que el dueño de su corazón, ya conocía los sentimientos que le inspiraba?

Lo que te pasa. No me tomes por un niño Ken, he convivido lo suficiente contigo como para darme cuenta de que en las últimas semanas has cambiado un poco – se acerco dejando de lado la lap top.

Ken sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, tanto por las palabras que Tsukinyono había pronunciado, como por su acercamiento.

Es... que... yo... yo... – estaba visiblemente muy nervioso.

El chico de cabello color miel se sentó en cunclillas frente del otro, para poder ver mejor el bello rostro que Ken ocultaba. Por supuesto, Omi de inmediato noto todas aquellas reacciones del mayor, el nerviosismo, la mirada evasiva pero ante todo, el rubor de las mejillas de Hidaka. Bombay tuvo que reconocer que, es ese estado, Ken se veía, irresistiblemente atractivo. Era bien conocido de Omi que Ken no era como sus otros dos compañeros, pues el motociclista era una persona muy sensible, a pesar de parecer un chico rudo. Pero en la actual condición en que se encontraba el castaño, a Tsukiyono le pareció, más enternecedor de lo habitual, por lo que, ya intuía lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

Antes de continuar con el cuestionamiento, decidió ser un poco más amable y cortes. Tomo las manos de Ken entre las suyas, esto por supuesto, obligo al mayor a mirar aquellos cristalinos ojos azules con absoluta incredulidad.

Estas enamorado ¿verdad? – pregunto dulcemente el menor.

Hidaka estaba tan nervioso que las palabras de Omi se confundían con el latir de su corazón. ¿Sería posible que ese precioso ángel que sostenía sus manos, le correspondiera tan profundamente como el le amaba? Si eso era verdad o no, este era el momento de averiguarlo...

Kari: Si, ya se, esta muy cortito el capitulo pero... se me acabo la imaginación, lo siento, solo espero que no haya sido muy aburrido y que haya sido un poco más sofisticado que el anterior. Por cierto, como vuelvo a reiterar, si ya me conocen, es mejor que no se acostumbren a KenxOmi, porque, la cosa podría darse o no. Por fa, dejen reviews, y si esta muy aburrido esto, díganmelo.


	3. ¿Me amas?

Kari: Konichiwa! He aquí de nuevo yo y el fic que Omi me pidió les pasará. Antes que nada, quiero hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones con respecto al mismo. Comencemos por el hecho de que en este fic, los chicos viven en la parte superior de la tienda, por si estaban un poco confundidas y segundo, existe un cuarto en la parte trasera de la florería el cual es un almacén refugio favorito de Ken.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, son motivantes aunque ultimente no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Por otra parte: ja, ja, gracias por el comentario de que se escapo mi musa de la inspiración, estuvo chistoso, si ya sabia que esto estaba aburrido, prometo ponerle ya algo de acción a esto en el siguiente capitulo, ya que este lo escribí hace algunos meses a tras.. Soy mala para las misiones, pero un poco de lujuria podría ponerle, claro, si es lo que les gusta.

**¿Me amas?**

El corazón a mil por hora, la frente inundada por el sudor, las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada; Ken estaba demasiado nervioso como para ocultar por más tiempo ese sentimiento que se había anidado en su adolorido corazón, aquel que tantas otras veces ya había sido traicionado. Temía ser herido nuevamente, y sin embargo, las palabras de Aya resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza "Si tardo un poco más, alguien más aparecerá y se lo llevará", se decía a si mismo solo para intentar darse un poco de valor.

¿Por... qué, crees que yo estoy... enamorado? – al fin pregunto Ken

Es que... –se detuvo por un instante- últimamente estas muy callado, te escondes en las esquinas, te sumes en tus propios pensamientos y siempre pareces ausente – término diciendo sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos del otro.

Ken solo asintió a suspirar, efectivamente, Omi era más suspicaz de lo que el había pensado; y sin lugar a dudas, el pequeño se había dado cuenta perfectamente de todo. Ahora era el momento de decirle la verdad.

No puedo creer que sea yo tan obvio – respondió un tanto sarcástico.

No eres obvio, lo que sucede es que eres puro e inocente, no es extraño que tus ojos sean tan transparentes y tus actitudes te delaten – sonrió entrecerrando sus bellos ojos.

Ken sintió su corazón saltar de emoción cuando escucho a Omi decir esas palabras, le alegro mucho saber que el chico tenía una imagen muy bella de el.

Entonces... también sabes quien es la persona por la que suspiro, ¿no?- bajo un poco la cabeza intentado cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas, intuyendo una respuesta afirmativa de Bombay.

Omi suspiro y luego soltó las manos de Ken para dejarse caer en el suelo, sin duda, sus piernas ya debían haber estado entumidas por el tiempo que paso en cunclillas.

No lo se, pero... debe ser una chica muy especial, ¿verdad?, dime, ¿la conozco?- pregunto interesado.

¡Pobre Ken!, había pensado que Omi ya sabía que la persona por la que suspiraba, era el mismo que le había hecho tal pregunta, y solo esperaba el momento de decirle, "Si, esa persona eres tu", pero le costaría más trabajo. Aun así, ya se había hablado demasiado como para no terminar el asunto de una buena vez.

Esto... no es nada sencillo para mí decirlo pero... no son las cosas como tu crees –

Pues, no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Mira – se armo de valor, era ahora o nunca- yo quiero decirte que, si me notas extraño desde hace algún tiempo es porque... yo te amo...

Konichiwa, Omi-kun! – una figura cubierta por un impermeable color café apareció en la puerta de la tienda mojando el piso. El saludo había sido tan alegre que había evitado que Tsukiyono escuchará la declaración de Hidaka...

A ambos chicos casi les da un paro cardiaco cuando escucharon tan estruendosa voz aparecer de la nada, interrumpiendo así, su conversación.

Ouka! – Respondió el saludo Omi al descubrir la identidad de la chica - ¿qué haces por aquí con semejante aguacero? –dijo acercándose a la muchacha.

Pues, estuve esperando a que parara de llover, pero como eso no sucedía, opte por venir de una vez. No podía dejar de saludarte el día de hoy y aquí me tienes – sonrió la chica peliazul, tomando del brazo a su interlocutor.

No deberías –intento regañar el joven – puedes pescar un resfriado y entonces no podrás venir –

Eso ¿significa que te interesa que venga?- apareció un brillo de luz en los ojos de la chica Takatori.

Eres mi amiga, claro que me interesa tu salud – trato de eludir la situación, pero al contemplar que la chica estaba más cariñosa de lo habitual. Volteo a ver a Ken en busca de apoyo, pero solo se encontró con que el muchacho de cabellos castaños había desaparecido.

No tardo mucho en entrar por la puerta trasera, el líder de los Weiss, quien al ver a Omi, platicando con la chica, se molesto en demasía.

Si no vas a comprar, será mejor que te vayas –le dijo seca y fríamente a Ouka. Estaba fastidiado de ver todos los días a esa jovencita rondando en la tienda.

No puedo irme, esta lloviendo a cantaros –replico la otra.

Pues así como llegaste, también puedes irte- le respondió sabiendo que la muchacha solo buscaba una excusa para estar con Omi - ¡Omi!, necesito que hagas un pedido...

Yo?, ¿A dónde? Si esta lloviendo mucho – le espanto un poco la idea de salir con semejante clima.

Dile a Youji que baje de inmediato y venga a atender la tienda – cualquier orden era buena si con eso se deshacía de la molesta muchacha.

Si bueno, nos vemos Omi, ya volveré otro día – se despidió nada contenta con Aya.

En donde esta Ken? – pregunto el pelirrojo al notar la ausencia de siberian

Yo... no lo se –dijo mirando por todos lados en busca del susodicho – estábamos platicando, iba a decirme algo muy importante hasta que apareció Ouka...

Ya veo – suspiro – no escuchaste lo que te dijo, ¿verdad?

Pues, lo estaba, solo que cuando Ouka...-

Omi – se acerco al otro poniéndolo algo nervioso luego de que lo sostuvo por los hombros – "abre los ojos", hay alguien que te ama profundamente, pero no te has dado cuenta.

¡¿Qué?! – La pregunta había dejado en shock a nuestro rubio. ¿Sería acaso Aya, el enamorado de Omi?, esa duda se sembró en la mente de aquel joven, el mayor lo noto, pero sabia que no era correcto que fuera el y no Ken, quien le dijera eso a Omi.

Se un poco menos distraído y sabrás quien es realmente esa persona –dijo el pelirrojo dándole la espalda –Ahora, sube y dile a Youji que lo necesito aquí abajo...

S... Si – respondió el rubio tímidamente y desapareció. Aya por su parte, se dirigió al almacén en donde pensó encontraría a Ken, pero para su sorpresa, el castaño no se encontraba ahí ni en ninguno de los lugares donde busco.

El resto del día fueron los mayores del grupo quienes se encargaron de atender la florería que como no hemos dejado de mencionar, no tenía cliente alguno ese día, de hecho, aunque bien pudieron haberse tomado el día, lo cierto era que...mmm... como decirlo... Aya prácticamente los había obligado a trabajar y es que el pelirrojo tenía un gran sentido del deber.

Dieron las nueve de la noche y se dispusieron al fin, a cerrar el local, y de Ken aun no se sabía nada. Aya conocía muy bien los motivos de Hidaka para ausentarse tan seguido; y pese a las protestas constantes de Youji por el incumplimiento de Ken, Aya estaba tratando ser considerado con el pobre muchacho después de todo, aquel chico torpe había comenzado a despertar en el un sentimiento extrañamente conocido...

Estaban por dar las diez de la noche cuando al pelirrojo se le ocurrió que tal vez el motociclista ya habría regresado, por lo que decidió dar un vistazo a su habitación. Prácticamente todo estaba en penumbras, solo el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones estaba bañado por un ligero rayo de luz procedente de la habitación de Youji; se paro frente a la puerta del cuarto de Ken, tomo la perilla y la giro lentamente para abrirla muy despacio; al introducirse a la recamara pudo distinguir una silueta dibujada por las luces de la ciudad atravesando el ventanal...

¿Ken? –preguntaron dos voces al unísono.

Al encender la luz de la lámpara pudo contemplar que quien se paseaba en el cuarto de Ken no era otro más que Omi...

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el mayor.

Supongo que lo mismo que tu, esperando a Ken- respondió el joven sentándose en la cama – cuando llegaste pensé que era el.

Si, bueno, creí lo mismo –

¿Tienes idea de a dónde pudo haber ido con este clima?- pregunto mirando las gotas caer por los cristales de la ventana.

No –respondió en seco- ¿Para qué lo buscas?- fue directo al grano.

Bueno, es que, tenemos una conversación pendiente. Creo que era realmente importante lo que iba a decirme – de repente, Tsukiyono recordó las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho Aya por lo que quiso indagar sobre el tema, es decir, de todos es bien conocido que los cuatro floristas son los chicos más solicitados de la ciudad, por lo que de seguro eran conocedores de los diversos corazones rotos que habían dejado a su paso. Esto Omi lo sabía perfectamente; pero era realmente extraño que Aya le hubiese mencionado a una persona en particular...

¿Quién es la persona que dices que me ama? – pregunto con el rostro un poco oculto pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a su líder.

El otro no se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa, solo atino a eludirla.

No soy yo la persona indicada para decírtelo –dijo dándole la espalda amenazando con marcharse- Solo recuerda abrir los ojos de vez en cuando – dicho lo último, salio de la habitación sin siquiera esperar respuesta del más joven.

Hacía ya algunas horas que Ken había salido de la florería; la presencia de Ouka lo ofusco, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que, hacia algunos meses atrás, Omi le había confesado que aquella chica le atraía, lo cual en ese momento no le molesto. Pero dadas las presentes circunstancias, no pudo contener la ira que sintió al ver aquella joven mujer tomada del brazo de la persona que el tanto amaba, interrumpiendo su gran declaración la cual, para su desgracia, había pasado inadvertida para el rubio, quien al verla entrar de inmediato se dirigió a ella.

Llevaba consigo un impermeable y un paraguas, camino y camino por las solitarias calles de Tokio oscuro, tratando de despejar su mente y tranquilizar su corazón. Justo en ese momento hubiera deseado ser llamado por Birman confirmándole una misión, y no es algo que le gustará hacer, pero deseaba tanto alejarse de sus problemas personales que ya pensaba que cualquier excusa era buena para estar fuera de la florería y lejos del rubio.

La lluvia no paraba de caer, de hecho, aquello no era tan malo, al menos al parecer, hasta los malos habían optado por descansar aquel día.

Miro el reloj, eran las diez y media de la noche, sabia que era tiempo de volver a su realidad. Llego a casa y pese a sus escasos deseos de entrar y ver a sus compañeros quienes de seguro le reclamarían otra de tantas escabullidas, opto por entrar recibir el sermón. Pero fue su sorpresa que al entrar, todo estaba completamente oscuro, dejo de lado el paragüas, el impermeable y los zapatos que estaban empapados. Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación; de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una toalla y secar sus cabellos castaños y regresar a su recamara. Encendió las luces y se paro frente al espejo, se contemplo detenidamente, algunas preguntas se formularon en su perdida mente. Contemplo aquel bello rostro moreno, sus preciosos ojos verdes y los sedosos cabellos castaños que caían sobre su frente; no había nada que hacer, era un hombre atractivo, muy atractivo pero... jamás podría competir con una chica tan bella como lo era Ouka.

De pronto se dio cuenta que, además de su reflejo en el espejo... estaba el de Omi. Se dio vuelta de inmediato, no daba crédito a lo que veía, el objeto de su más profundo amor estaba ahí, en su habitación, dormido sobre su cama. Ken se acerco al pequeño para verlo más de cerca, pudo escuchar la tranquila respiración del muchacho; giro el rostro para observar con detenimiento la habitación y sin lugar a dudas era la suya pero... ¿Qué haría Omi en ella?

Eso ya no importaba lo único realmente importante era, que estaba ahí, en el lugar donde tantas veces soño tenerlo....


	4. El Soplón

**El Soplon**

Era una imagen celestial ver dormido a la bella figura de Omi, se veía tan tranquilo, tan inocente y puro, tan vulnerable. Ken hubiese deseado permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible, aunque fuera solo observando al dueño de su amor.

Dado que el menor estaba ocupando la única cama de la habitación, Ken, opto por acercarse la mecedora que estaba junto a la ventana para ponerla aun lado de la pieza. Tomo una de las almohadas, una sabana, y se dispuso a velar los sueños de Omi. Cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que el rubio estaba ahí sería respondida en cuanto este despertará, por ahora le bastaba con tenerlo ahí; era como si, al menos por esa noche, Omi y Ken fueran las únicas personas sobre la faz de la tierra.

No pudo evitarlo, sintió un ligero cosquilleo invadir su estomago cuando su vista se centro en aquel angelito en brazos de Morfeo. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se acerco a rubio, su aroma era hipnotizante, su cabello sedoso cubriéndole parte del rostro, su respiración embriagante, esos labios pequeños y carnosos tan deseados por el castaño. No pudo evitarlo, suavemente poso sus preciosos labios sobre los de Omi robándole un muy tierno beso para después separarse de inmediato, notando que de alguna manera Omi se había dado cuenta de aquel contacto pues, sin despertarse el rubio se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Ken se sintió un poco intimidado ante aquella reacción, creyó que Omi se había despertado pero no fue así, de modo que, decidió abstenerse de volver a besarlo y prefirió conformarse con su sola presencia por esa noche.

El día siguiente después de la intensa lluvia del día anterior, apareció con un imponente Sol brillando desde el horizonte. Estos mismos rayos fueron los que se posaron sobre los bellos ojos azules de Bombay provocando de esta manera el fin de su letargo.

¿Ken? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado el rubio despertando al otro.

mmm... – Ken se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano – dimelo tu a mi, estas en mi habitación.

Hum! – echo un vistazo en derredor – Oops! Es verdad, debo ser yo quien pida una disculpa, después de todo, te obligué a dormir en esa incomoda silla. – Omi estaba apenado y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Aquello le gusto a Ken.

¡Va! – decia mientras estiraba los brazos- No tienes porque preocuparte, realmente dormi muy a gusto, y se nota que tu también – sonrió para si.

Un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza Tsukiyono al no comprender a su amigo.

Lo que realmente no entiendo Omi – continuaba Ken- es ¿Qué hacías tu en mi cuarto?

¡Ah! – Reacciono – es que ayer ya no terminamos de hablar, me distraje con Ouka y ya no termine de escucharte. Discúlpame por favor, no debí hacerlo, perdón.

Si, bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia – dijo levantándose del asiento preparándose para salir del cuarto.

¡Si la tiene para mí! – Exclamo deteniendo con ello a Hidaka – Al fin me ibas a abrir tu corazón y yo lo eche a perder, pero ahora aquí estoy para escucharte amigo.

Bien, si el rubio estaba tan ansioso de saber que era el asunto tan importante que tenía que decirle Ken, era la hora de terminar con todo. Era mejor exponerse a un rechazo que continuar con la maldita duda.

Pero como suele pasar en los momentos importantes de este fic, resulta que ni tiempo le dio de contestar a Ken, cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta, tras lo cual, el rostro de Youji apareció.

Ken, de casualidad has visto a... Omi – termino diciendo al ver al chico sentado en la cama de Ken.

Uyuyui! – se recargo en el marco de la puerta - ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Se divirtieron mucho chicos?

¡Cállate Youji! – Regaño el castaño ruborizado - ¡¿Qué quieres?! – estaba molesto por la siempre intromisión del mayor.

Va, contigo nada, busco al terroncito. Omi, cariño, te manda llamar Birman, es urgente que vayas – término diciendo guiñándole un ojo al rubio antes de volver a desaparecer.

¡Hum! – Suspiro Ken – tal parece que es un secreto que no debo revelarte.

Te juro que en cuanto vuelva no habrá nada que nos impida hablar, ¿de acuerdo? – Aquel brillo en los enormes ojos azules y la bellísima sonrisa que Omi le regalo, le dieron una esperanza al Siberiano.

Bien – concluyo. Y muy a su pesar dejo ir al muchacho.

En tanto esperaba Ken y Youji atendían la tienda. Era todo un fastidio tener que soportar a el chico de largos cabellos, pero sobre todo a sus hormonas, ya que, dado que Omi no se encontraba, aprovechaba para acosar ahora a Ken.

¿Por qué no lo hacemos tu y yo esta noche? Te aseguro que tengo más experiencia que Omi... Te va a gustar – decía muy sexi.

¡Vete al diablo Youji! ¡Ya me tienes harto! – le arrojo un ramo de rosas y subió a su habitación a esperar a que su amor regresará.

¡Que genio! Si todo es broma, no habrá creído que era en serio, ¿o si? –

Pasaron algunas horas, de hecho eran la cuatro de la tarde cuando se escucho mucho ruido abajo en la tienda, luego, las pisadas subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Apenas había abierto la puerta Ken cuando escucho que la puerta de Omi era azotada. Después, Aya hizo acto de presencia en el pasillo.

¿Qué pasa Aya? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – pregunto Hidaka

Birman ha mandado a Omi a una misión – respondió brevemente para continuar su camino, pero Ken lo detuvo.

¿Mision? –

Tendrás que vivir sin tu novio algunas semanas – respondió la interrogante el pelirrojo, comprendiendo la preocupación de Siberiano – Persia lo ha enviado para proteger a un soplón ya que los traiciono y ahora buscan liquidarlo. Birman quiere protegerlo hasta que le saquemos toda la información.

Pero... ¿Por qué Omi? ¿Por qué no tu o Youji u Omi y yo? –

No lo se, pero lo escogieron a el. Deberás posponer tus planes con el –

Si más ni más, sabiendo que el objeto de su amor partiría por tiempo indefinido, Ken corrió al cuarto de Omi y se introdujo de inmediato.

¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? – pregunto enseguida.

No lo se – respondió al tiempo que guardaba ropa en la maleta.

Pero yo... –

Si, te lo prometi, pero debo darme prisa. Vendrán a recogerme a la media noche. Lo siento, en verdad. – el rubio difícilmente le prestaba atención a Ken.

Pero es que si tu te vas yo... – Al parecer, Ken no podía concluir sus frases.

Tu ¿Qué? – se detuvo un momento para contemplar los verdes ojos de Hidaka.

Yo... yo... –

Vamos Ken, no puede ser tan malo – sonrió.

A Ken se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, las palabras estaban ahí pero no querían salir. El sudor frió se concentraba en su frente, el corazón le latía fuerte y veloz mente, tenia ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero, casi por instinto sus manos se posaron en la cintura de Omi y lo atrajo asía sí, poso sus labios sobre los del más joven lo más rápido que pudo. Era un beso tímido, pero sabía tan bien, como hubiera deseado poder estar así junto a su Omi toda la vida. El encanto termino cuando el rubio empujo bruscamente al castaño. No dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí petrificado, con los ojos de par en par, no creía lo que Ken, su "amigo" le había hecho. Hidaka por su parte se sintió rechazado, bajo la mirada, no podía ver un minuto más las preciosas gemas azules.

"Te amo" – fue lo único que dijo el motociclista para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Ken se la paso encerrado el resto de la tarde y una parte de la noche, se sentía tan avergonzado, tan adolorido por el rechazo de Omi, suspiraba una y otra vez, no podía evitarlo, su vaga ilusión había terminado con un corazón roto. Ahora veía algo bueno en la partida de Tsukiyono, el tiempo y distancia que necesitaba para olvidarlo.

Esa noche no se podía dormir, todos estaban haciendo los preparativos para el viaje de Omi, claro, todos excepto Ken, por obvias razones. Eran exactamente las doce de la noche cuando se escuchó un auto detenerse frente al edificio, Ken se asomo por la ventana, era un auto negro del cual descendieron dos obres con gabardinas, sobreros, guantes y lentes oscuros, aguardaban a Omi. Al parecer el rubio también se había dado cuenta ya que, se escucho cerrar la puerta de su habitación. A Ken se le agito el corazón, hubiera preferido tener el valor para dejar las cosas así, pero no pudo, tenía que ver a su neko. Abrio precipitadamente la puerta de su habitación, y se encontró con el dueño de su amor. Se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos segundos; a Ken le partia el alma saber que su, no, que Omi partiría.

Lo que te dije hace rato – dijo el castaño – es la verdad, es lo que he tratado de decirte hace tiempo.

Omi continúo sin pronunciar palabra.

¡Tsukiyono, ya es hora! – grito una voz desde abajo al igual que unos pasos...

El rubio, temiendo ser interrumpidos nuevamente, solto la maleta que llevaba en la mano y tomo el rostro de Ken para plantarle un apasionado beso que, al principio Ken no respondió, pero poco a poco fue cediendo hasta dejar a Omi introducir su lengua en su boca. Pero así como apareció el beso, desapareció dejando a un Hidaka muy confundido.

Tsukiyono tomo nuevamente la maleta y bajo corriendo las escaleras no sin antes decirle a Ken "Hablaremos de ello cuando regrese".

Justo en ese momento apareció Aya.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto extrañado de ver salir corriendo a Bombay.

Mmm ... – sonreia bellamente el moreno – nada

Aquel gesto en el rostro de Hidaka, no pareció agradarle mucho al pelirrojo, tal vez, ya le había tomado demasiado cariño.

Por otra parte, Omi en el auto de camino a su nueva y provisional casa, se sonrió al recordar el beso, al parecer y solo quizás, correspondería el afecto de Ken, claro, si es que otra cosa no pasaba.

Habían ya pasado un par de horas desde que Tsukiyono había dejado la tienda del gato cuando el auto al fin se detuvo. Todo estaba en penumbras, parecia estar en medio de un bosque, la casa frente al el, se encontraba a media luz. Los guaruras que lo habían transportado ahí, le arrojaron la maleta cuando el hubo salido y le dijeron que periódicamente los abastecerían de alimentos, pero que cuidara muy bien al soplón, le dieron un celular que solo serviría para cuando le dieran nuevas instrucciones. Tras lo cual, se subieron al auto y se marcharon.

No habiendo más, Omi tomo las lavas que anteriormente le habían dado, abrió la puerta y entro muy sigilosamente.

Hola – llamaba al soplón – soy Bombay, tu protector – pero nadie parecía responder. Subió las escaleras y al llegar al primer piso contemplo la puerta de una de las habitaciones entre abierta. Se introdujo y contemplo la figura delgada de un hombre que estaba de espaldas.

Soy Bombay, me envió Persia a protegerte – dijo para llamar la atención del sujeto quien poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta, dejando ver sus hermosísimos ojos azules.

¡¡Prodigy?! – Exclamo el Weiss

Continuará....

""""

Buac, al fin escribí otro capitulo, mil perdones por el retraso, se me había ido la inspiración. Solo espero que este capitulo haya sido un poco más entretenido que los anteriores.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por esperar. Saludos a todas pero en especial a Valsed que siempre lee mis fics.


End file.
